


Under A Tree

by moon_seeker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, F/M, Ladybug Is a Tease, adrien is a stupid cat, adrien is unprepared, fluffy ladrien, help me, idk what im doing, ladybug goes for a more direct approach, my first actual fanfic, nathalie is kind, poor adrien is a busy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_seeker/pseuds/moon_seeker
Summary: Short fluffy thing. Adrien is unprepared when Ladybug goes for a more direct approach.





	1. It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> i needed some ladrien fluff so i wrote it myself >///<  
> this is the first fanfic ive ever properly written (and its unbeta'd) so any feedback is welcome but pls be kind ^_^

Adrien couldn't help it. It had been more than a week since the last akuma so he hadn’t spoken to Ladybug, and he had very little time to himself at the moment so he rarely was able to check the ladyblog for any new info. He always hated the last few weeks of spring, his father was so busy with new designs, he was modelling for hours most days of the week and he was only allowed to escape weekends this time because it was the only way for him to keep up with the homework he never had to deal with before.  
Plenty of times recently Natalie had given him the option of taking leave from the school and make sure they kept his enrolment so he could come back after the busy season. She was only being kind but there was no way he was doing that, school was the only time he was able to be with friends. He was just glad that whatever was keeping Hawkmoth busy seemed to be doing a good job too because if there were regular akumas on top of this he might just have to consider Natalie’s offer.

Currently he was hiding behind a tree in the park and Plagg was asleep in his bag somewhere, his hiding spot wasn't very good but he just needed to be out of plain sight for a few minutes at least to check the ladyblog. He’d just finished a photoshoot but with the wind constantly making things blow the wrong way, the fussy photographer had him standing around for hours with very little rest and the bright sky was starting to hurt his eyes. As soon as it was done and the photographer was going over the camera roll he snuck off to make sure he didn't try to reshoot any right before he had to leave for his piano lesson.

He could hear the crew in the distance moving things and packing up so he figured he was safe from anyone searching for him until Natalie came to pick him up in a few minutes. He had ducked behind a tree and was facing the road behind the fence, taking his phone out, he instantly opened the shortcut saved to his home screen.  
He scrolled through the feed scanning any of the posts for genuine information. Most of it seemed to be fan mail of sorts, since most people remembered how Ladybug knew that Alya ran the blog, they posted anything they wanted the heroes of Paris to see there. There were some people theorising about identities as usual, lots commenting on how quiet it had been lately but very few with any hint of where Ladybug had been seen recently and most of the ones that were there seemed to be blatantly fake or incorrect.  
“CHAT NOIR WAS IN MY HOUSE” was posted above a picture of a pair of yellowy eyes inside a window frame against a black sky (Excuse me but my eyes are green) but since he hadn’t so much as had time to transform in 3 days, either because of shoots or need of sleep, there was no chance this was real. Well, that and he knew he hadn’t been in anyone’s house. And the slightly darker outline of a tail against the wall next to the window made it plain that this was in fact just a cat. (It was probably their own damn cat).  
He shook his head at the assumptions people made, thinking how much he wished Ladybug would come to his house again, but maybe this time without villain related cause.

He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. He locked his phone again and raised his chin, leaning back and resting his head against the tree behind him, hands laid palms up on the grass on either side of him, one holding his phone, he closed his eyes. He’d seen Ladybug a few times recently as Adrien, each time surprisingly, regardless of circumstance, she had made an effort to at least acknowledge his presence. It made his heart stop once when he had seen her swinging and flipping leisurely over the city near his house, and when she landed on a nearby rooftop and they made eye contact and she waved…  
He wasn't quite sure how he managed to not need the Gorilla to carry him inside but somehow he coped. 

She had been getting bolder too. When he was at another photoshoot in the park a week or so ago, he had been sitting on the edge of the fountain smiling brightly for the camera when the photographer started yelling at him. This however was not what caught his attention, and that was rather the problem. While he was posing he was sure he heard the distinct sound of Ladybug’s yoyo, a sound he prayed to hear often, but the wish was rarely granted. His smile had drifted slowly from his face as the noise continued and got louder and it completely fell replaced by a shocked expression when Ladybug landed, standing on the top of the fence at the edge of the park behind the photographer. She stood there deliberately watching him then winked, an action which made Adrien feel like someone had struck matches next to his cheeks and made his stomach drop to the centre of the earth, before she sent her yoyo out again and flew off. On this occasion the Gorilla had gone off to get something to eat and the only other person there that day, the photographer, was too busy yelling at him to pay attention than to turn around and see what had distracted him for not more than 10 seconds.  
He sighed nostalgically remembering how he had been grinning unbearably for the rest of the day and how happy he had been. Letting the feeling consume him, wishing for a chance to see her again soon.  
He wasn’t however expecting her RIGHT NOW!


	2. Ladybugs Really Are Lucky

By the time he heard the characteristic zipping of her yoyo it was too late, his eyes snapped open to see the yoyo retracting from the branch above his head.  
“I guess ladybugs really are lucky”  
He slowly lowered his gaze, as if afraid that this might prove to be an hallucination. His eyes halted, now locked onto the small red and black body sitting casually in front of him. She looked around as if making light conversation not meeting his intense gaze.  
“Here I was waiting in the tree for a chance to jump out and wink at you to get you in trouble again, and then you come sneaking towards my hiding place.” She draw out the last half of her sentence, walking her fingers across the ground and speaking in a slow and flirty tone.  
(She was waiting here for me, she came just to wink at me, she's flirting with me, how red is my face right now) He noticed his heart seemed to be beating much faster than was normal for a human, certainly one simply sitting on the ground. (I’m a cat, it’s probably fine)  
She sat on her hip with a hand on the ground to support her and her legs curled into a half circle on the ground. If it was her intention to look alluring it was definitely working.  
(Her eyes are the bluest things that the world has ever created)   
Suddenly she trained her eyes on his. He vaguely noticed how her cheeks tinted pink just along the edges of her mask even though her confidence didn't appear to waver.  
“You know what” Her voice was quieter than before and she leaned forward slightly, causing the dumbstruck Adrien to mimic the action so he was leaning over his knees towards her.  
“Makeup isn't very good at covering a blush” Well that did it, suddenly his everything from the tips of his ears down his neck was burning, but she still didn’t let her gaze move, still holding his completely still as he felt every inch of his skin turn as red as her suit.  
Finally she took mercy on him and took her eyes off him to look behind the tree briefly.  
(Thank goodness, if her gazed stayed that intense I might have drowned in the blue only to have the Gorilla and Natalie find my corpse under this tree)  
“Say I could actually use a bit of help” Settling her gaze on him again at the end of her sentence.  
(Then again maybe that’s not such a bad way to go) All he managed out loud was a choked “mhm”  
“Well” Much to Adrien’s alarm, she crawled right up in front of him, he didn’t move but he couldn’t help but lean back as far as the tree would allow, his hands now firmly embedded in the grass to make sure the ground beneath him was solid, the increasing proximity stealing his breath.  
His heart missed several beats when Ladybug folded her arms and rested them on top of his knees, leaning her body against his shins and resting her head to one side on her arms.  
“How would one go about indicating their interest in someone” Playing coy and not looking at his face.  
“H-h *chokes* *clears throat* W-well uh *breathless* compliment them?” He was so nervous and unsure about what exactly was happening it came out more as a question.  
“Yeah, but what if they are in a position where they get that a lot, it wouldn't really separate one from the crowd” Still not looking at him.  
He sighs breathlessly “Oh” His eyes haven't left her face this whole time and he's not sure he's blinked at all in two minutes. (Okay could someone let me in on the joke ‘cause I have no idea what’s going on)  
“In fact I’ve tried heaps of different ways including complimenting, but nothing seems to get the point across” She flicks her eyes to stare directly into his and straightens her head. She lowers her voice. “So I thought I might try a more direct approach”  
(What could it hurt, she's flirting, I'm sure of it, she's probably not real anyway, you need more sleep, this chance is never coming again, TAKE IT YOU STUPID CAT)  
He starts to move forward very slowly, worried about disturbing the beautiful apparition, she remains exactly where she is. Once he’s back to sitting upright he looks over her carefully looking for any signs that he should not do what every part of him is screaming at him to. She's just sitting there blinking slowly at him as if trying to determine his next move. Her eyes shining in the reflected sunlight, her hair and ribbons waving lightly in the wind, he can feel her body heat bleed through the fabric of her suit on his legs through his jeans. Her lips are just there and he desperately doesn’t want to only imagine how soft they are, and though her confidence still hasn’t betrayed her, he notices how the blush just below the edges of her mask creep across the rest of her face when she sees his eyes dart to her lips. He stops breathing completely when her eyes do the same.  
Suddenly her gaze flicks to over his shoulder and back to his face.  
“Whoops, looks like we’re out of time”  
All at once she's leaned further forward and her hand is cupping his cheek, he can feel her breath brushing against his skin. The air chilled fabric of her glove soon feels warm with the heat of her hand against his face, a sensation that sends shivers down his spine he tries his best to suppress. Leaning very, very close, she stares straight into his eyes, “Maybe next time” She whispered just to the side of his lips, right before pressing a kiss there.  
He’s not sure she even touched him it was so soft, but the sensation of fireworks that spreads across his skin tells a different story.   
Before he can even react, let alone beg her to stay, she’s used her yoyo to zip away leaving him to comprehend his visit by an angel shortly before Natalie comes up beside him asking why he hasn't been answering his phone. He looks next to him realising he dropped it, the screen is on with Natalie's empty contact image displayed as it buzzes gently and quietly in the grass.  
“Sorry I guess I left it on silent” His voice is quiet and emotionless and he still looks quite dumbstruck. Natalie isn’t quite sure what’s got into the kid in her charge just now, but he’s not the kind to deliberately cause trouble for the sake of it. So she takes pity on him and simply says she’ll be over by the car waiting for him when he’s ready to head to his piano lesson, then stands up and walks slowly away keeping an eye on the tree as she goes.  
Somewhere in his very distant mind, Adrien is touched by her masked concern and gentle reminder. He recognises that he can’t simply keep her waiting after she was so kind to him, so he slowly stands ensuring his legs don’t give out as they threaten to if he moves too fast. He picks up his now still phone and heads dreamily over to the car. He knows his piano teacher is going to have a difficult time today but he has no intention of fighting the willingness of this memory to cloud his whole brain. So as he heads to the car where Natalie and the Gorilla are waiting for him with his bag, he silently resigns himself to his utterly useless state for as long as it will last.

As the car starts to move he looks out the window back at the park and does the only maths he will be capable of for the rest of the day.  
(Fourth tree opposite the gate, I think I’ll hide there more often)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i maybe had too much fun for someone with no experience in writing anything but oh well  
> hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, if i might have a minute more of your time i have a survey on chat noir cosplay for part of my major design project. Literally anyone who like miraculous can do it so share it with anyone, if you dont cosplay dont worry just take the questions hypothetically  
> >>https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/RKGPZ32<<  
> if you want more info theres a post on my tumblr  
> https://jamieemmahawkins.tumblr.com/post/161770633854/updated-cosplay-survey-if-you-like-miraculous-pls


End file.
